Jac Stared At The Ultrasound Again
by seeyouontheice
Summary: one shot about janny


Jac stared at the ultrasound again, listening to Jonny's footsteps echoing down the stairs. She didn't want him to be worried over nothing. She wasn't even sure that her pains _were_ something to be overly worried about. There was little point in telling him Serena had referred her to gynecology because he'd only be worried. She was just trying to protect him. That's all. Besides, it was probably nothing …

A sharp pain cramped her lower abdomen again and Jac couldn't help the small yelp of pain escape her lips as she doubled over on the stairs, her arms wrapped protectively round her stomach and her forehead pressed against her knees. The small sound echoed in the back stairway and below her, Jonny's footsteps paused. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again and a second later, her Jonny carried on making his way to the car. _Her Jonny …_

"So, this patient of yours with the severe lower abdominal pains; I take it you're just re-enacting them to get a better feel for the situation?" Serena had taken Jonny's place beside her on the top step. Jac said nothing as a third wave of cramps engulfed her. "I thought not." Serena placed a comforting hand on her back and sighed. "When did the pain start?"

Jac took a deep breath and sat up, fumbling for her painkillers. She found the empty packet and, frustrated, threw the wrapper down the stairs. To her annoyance the flimsy wrapper was too light to get further than three steps away. "I don't know …" Jac groaned, "I can't think."

"Try; it's important and gynecology will just ask the same thing." Serena then handed her a fresh packet of pain relief and a bottle of water she'd obviously brought with her just for Jac's benefit. Jac murmured her thanks and took them gratefully. "How much pain relief are you on?"

"Does it matter?" Jac gulped down two tablets with a mouthful of water. She struggled to think, "I guess from sometime this morning … but it was manageable, more like backache from sleeping badly. Or at least that's what I thought."

"But they suddenly got worse?"

"Yes … no … I guess." Jac sighed. "Jonny had to put the chest drain in the patient because I couldn't concentrate."

"When was that?" Serena asked quietly.

"About lunch time I suppose." Jac paused, "he said he thought it could be my kidney but I told him they were just period pains. Besides, the urine tests all came back clear."

"Period pains aren't bad enough to render you incapable of pulling off a simple procedure like that." The GS consultant pointed out.

Jac shrugged. "I didn't want him to worry." She admitted in a whisper.

"Understandable I suppose; and in theatre? The whole hospital's gossiping about how you ran off."

"I just had to get out. Things went wrong and … and I had Hanssen breathing down my neck, demanding to know how I'd missed that she'd been trying to abort and …"

"I understand … who did the scan for you?"

"I did it myself."

For some reason that surprised Serena, "Well the shoddiness of it can be excused then." For a moment they shared a smile before Jac doubled over in pain again. "Have you contacted obs and gynie yet?" when the red haired surgeon shook her head Serena sighed. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"I can do it," Jac insisted.

Serena sighed again and got to her feet, "Fine, but … tell Jonny the truth."

Jac looked up at her.

"You'll need him. Whatever is causing you this pain can't be good; let him help you, Jac."

Jac watched as Serena Campbell made her way down the stairs, "Serena." She called suddenly and the woman turned back to her, "don't tell anyone, please."

She nodded, "unless I find you collapsed in a heap somewhere that is … you should probably let Hanssen know, maybe he'll give you another chance to pitch your Japanese op to him and the Board."

Jac gave her a small smile of thanks as she watched her disappear down the stairs and then pulled herself to her feet before heading back to Darwin. She slumped down at her desk and dialled the gynecology consultant. A second later a voice picked up and Jac took a deep breath, making sure both doors to her office were shut and she was alone before speaking. The consultant on the other end of the phone was calm and professional and agreed to keep their appointment in two days' time under wraps, for now. Jac thanked him and hung up. She was tired and just wanted to fall asleep in Jonny's arms while he stroked her hair.

Upon realising this, Jac decided everything else could wait. She didn't bother getting changed out of her scrubs, shoving her clothes into her bag unceremoniously and then heading out of the hospital via the less used route. She knew he'd be worried, when she turned up outside his door having come straight from the hospital rather than detouring back to her flat first, but she didn't care.

It was raining when she emerged from the building and Jac pulled her hood up over her head and wished she hadn't left her coat in the locker room; even though it would have looked stupid over scrubs and a hoodie. She found an empty taxi just about to leave the hospital and called it over. Climbing into the back, she reeled off Jonny's address and sat back as the driver made his way there. The journey felt twice as long as it had that morning and Jac was grateful for the painkillers Serena had given her; they seemed to have eased the pain for now.

"Here you go, love." The old man behind the wheel said, pulling up outside Jonny's building.

"Thanks, how much?"

"Seven fifty," Jac handed him a ten pound note and told him to keep the change, "thanks, love." He said, tipping his cap to her as she clambered out. The rain had gotten heavier during the taxi drive and Jac hurried across the street getting wetter and wetter. She reached the main door, but froze when she realized she couldn't remember the code. Cursing she dug her phone out, thankful she'd written it down somewhere, all the while getting soaked by the rain. Her breath rose in a mist before her and she keyed in the code with numb fingers before wrenching the door open and slipping thankfully inside. The hall of the building was as bitingly cold as outside since there was not heating.

Exhaustion stetting in, Jac, soaked to the bone and numb from the chill, forced herself up the six flights of stairs and along three corridors before she arrived, almost dead on her feet, outside her boyfriend's flat. She raised her hand and knocked, waiting for him to open the door and take care of her, because that's all she wanted right then; his arms and his love and his stupid bubble-gum toothpaste.

Briefly she wondered if he had any chicken soup as she leant against his door and waited.

The door opened and Jac practically fell into his arms. He pulled her into the warm flat and prised her bag from her stiff fingers before making some witty comment about the condition of outside and the fact she was still in scrubs. Jac suddenly found she was crying. "Hey," he pulled her into his arms and stroked her rain soaked hair. "Hey now, what's this for?" but Jac was too cold, too wet, too tired, and too miserable to answer his questions. Instead she just clung to him.

Jonny said nothing. With one arm he reached out and cranked the heating up and then he guided her down the hall to his living room. Jac lost track of what order events came in after that.

She remembered sitting in his lap and eating chicken soup and toast … and she remembered him wrapping her in a tartan blanket and holding her in his arms on the sofa … Jac also knew she had talked – or sobbed – to him about their day and at some other point, she'd showed him the ultrasound ... Jac also remembered Jonny pushing her into the steaming shower and then, after a moment, joining her until she'd stopped shivering from cold ... She knew he'd made her laugh through her tears at some point … before she'd doubled over in agony and he'd quickly pulled her back where she belonged ... Jac had a vivid relocation of standing, shivering for all she was worth, in Jonny's bathroom while the shower ran and he pulled off her sodden clothing … and at some point, he'd told her he loved her …

Jonny was holding her firmly in his arms when she woke the next morning. They were stretched out on his sofa, wrapped up in his tartan blanket and his thick duvet. Jac's eyes felt gritty and she guessed she had cried herself to sleep. She was wearing one of Jonny's shirts and a pair of his – hopefully clean –sweat shorts and he was bear chested. Jac turned and snuggled further into his arms; the combination of duvet, blanket and Jonny had created a perfect and safe haven that Jac never wanted to leave.

She kissed him tenderly, inpatient for him to wake, and smiled when he started to kiss back, albeit sleepily. "Morning." She whispered when he opened his eyes. He smiled, and stroked the side of her face with his fingers.

"Morning," her replied, his voice still full of sleep, which made his accent sound all the more rugged and appealing. There was something about him that made Jac feel safer than she'd ever felt with anyone else before. Something that told her, instinctively, that he would always protect her. He yawned, and stretched and sat up, scratching his head with one hand and pulling Jac up with the other. "And how are you on this fine morning?" Jonny asked, wrapping his arms round her and the duvet and tartan blanket round them both.

Jac shrugged. "I'm not in any pain … yet."

"That's something."

"Yeah … Jonny," Jac turned to him. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For last night; I can't have been easy."

Jonny chuckled. "Since when have you been easy? I think if you were at all easy I'd have lost interest months ago."

"You know what I mean."

Jonny kissed her, "to be honest, I'm glad you turned up here in the state you were in."

"What?"

"I know now you want me to be the one who comforts you."

Jac said nothing; she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Well I could pull a sickie if you'd like … but I'm not sure how my boss will take it."

"She'll understand."

"Will she now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Positive?"

"Yep, in fact she actually doesn't want you in work today."

"Well in that case I'll stay home then."

"Good. You can look after me some more."

"On second thoughts, I'd rather go to work."

"Jonny!" she hit him playfully on the shoulder and he laughed before tickling her. Jac squirmed out from his arms, kicking the blanket and duvet off them in the process. She tried to make a run for it, but Jonny was chasing her. Laughing, she placed the kitchen table between them, but Jonny just pushed it out of the way and caught her. His laughter mixed with hers as his momentum pushed his bedroom door open and they fell onto his bed.

Jac, smiling up at him, kissed him sweetly but a now familiar gut wrenching pain in her abdomen made her curl up in a ball and she cried into the mattress. And then Jonny was there; a cup of water in one hand and relief from the pain in the other.

He helped her sit upright and supported her as she took the medication. Then she leant against him and silently asked him if they could grow old together. He wrapped his arms round her and promised, without having to speak the words, that he would never leave her side.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered finally, and it hurt Jonny, to hear her sound so weak. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"That's what we're gonna find out Jac. That's what we're gonna find out."


End file.
